Double Double
by ThePointGirl
Summary: You see, standing in front of him were not one but two Dean Winchesters. That's right: double the trouble. Sam has a little idea, fantasy, of have two Deans all to himself. So when the opportunity arises, Sam takes what he can get. Warning: Strong sexual M/M themes


**Title: **Double Double_  
_

**Warning: **Contains strong sexual images, if you do not like this do not read it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural. If I could I would have my very own Sam and Dean all to myself.

**Notes: **For my friend**_ Claire_** and **_FreekyDisaster18_**

* * *

_Double, double, toil and trouble_

Sam rubbed his temples, thinking that a pot of tiger balm would be genius help for him right about now. If he ever heard someone say that 'two heads are better than one' again – ever - Sam might just slug them one, walk away, and refuse to say why.

'Sammy, pay attention to me. Don't listen to this stupid-'

'Hey, shut up! I think Sam's tired why don't we leave him alone, huh?'

'You trying to play favourites?'

'No. I'm not like you, I don't demand his attention. He just prefers me'

'Oh sure, the whiny ass bitch-'

'BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!' Sam bellowed his patience finally cracking, boiling over until he saw red. He glared at the two men standing not five feet away from each other making snarky comments.

Strangely enough, they both did exactly as they were told which was frankly, a miracle, if he didn't mind saying so.

You see, standing in front of him were not one but _two _Dean Winchesters.

That's right: double the trouble.

Sam had woken up that morning to find his brother was now the owner of a twin. Two sets of emerald eyes glared. At one point, both reacted simultaneously, one Dean reaching for a colt the other going for the curved six inch steel knife.

It didn't end well.

Granted some witches were annoying as hell and the world would be better place without them, Sam thought, but in this case Dean had just put his foot in it - literally. The spell was designed to be a lesson to Dean, but Sam was pretty sure this had something to do with him because he felt _he _was the one affected more by it.

Looking between the pair of them, they looked like identical twins, and they could get away with it with Ids, the same elegant jaw, same Athenian Olympic body type. But there was one big, massive, difference. That was, that their personalities could not be more unlike. As Sam mentioned, they both had the same freckles, same hair, same eyes; everything physical was straight on target.

But.

Dean #1(as Sam had mentally nicknamed him for the sake of his sanity) was arrogant, attention seeking, lustful and sex driven as Sam very quickly found out causing the younger Winchester to shut the bathroom door on him (long story). He was also demanding, and looked down on anyone who wasn't Sam, really. That's how absurd the situation was.

Dean #2 was helpful, caring and soulful bordering on hippy-like and was able to quote from movies to sound philosophical. He also knew a few poems that Sam certainly didn't believe Dean would ever even glance at, let alone be able to recall from memory. This version of Dean seemed vulnerable, and looked after Sam's interests way too much, to the point he ignored his own needs.

Weirdly enough these two personalities were obvious on their faces. Dean #1 held a permanent smirk and an apparent sense of smugness, a cold glint in his eyes. Dean #2 looked lost and dare Sam say it, adorable. It was all very fucking strange.

'Okay. Right. Peace. Can you two agree to not fight for ten minutes?' he asked knowing that this would never bloody happen, Dean couldn't keep quiet as one person let alone two.

It took Sam until the diner around the corner to realise why there were two Dean's. One was sat next to him and filled most of his conversation with innuendo directed straight at Sam, or their waitress, legs kicked out in a wide V. The other was slowly eating his pie and was too quiet for his own good – he kept looking up and giving scowls to the Dean next Sam as if his presence personally offended him.

That's when it hit him. They each resembled a different side of Dean – as obvious as that sounded. Dean #1 and Dean #2 combined to make the legendary older Winchester, and the man that Sam had always cared about and idolised. Anyone, who knew Dean, knew he wasn't just a flirt or shallow, he was compassionate and would go to lengths to show it.

'Eureka' Sam said distantly, eyes unfocused; causing both Deans to look at him in confusion.

'What's up?' Dean #1 asked, slouching back on the cushioned seat, stretching out like a cat.

'You have to learn how to accept differences and be civil. That's what the spell is. You have to learn to live with your other half, to become one again'

'You sound like something out of an inner peace, self-help book'

'Well, Sam, if you think I'm getting on with _that _you are going to have to live with twins because-' Dean #2 managed all but half of his sentence before he was interrupted.

'Excuse me. _That?!'_

'I was talking. Shut. Up'

'Yeah he's right, er, Dean shut up' Sam said, nudging Dean #1 on the arm, who snorted and pretended not to listen, observing the joint sceptically.

'Thanks, but how is this gonna work exactly?'

'I don't have a clue but-' and it was his turn to be cut across as their waitress came over to collect their plates and Sam really wanted a coffee so his attention was shifted. 'Hi, can I have a latte please?' he asked, flashing a smile.

'You certainly can sweetheart' she winked, and looked between the two Deans, trying to work out whom to ask first.

'Well aren't you two sides of the same coin? They both friends of yours?' she asked as Dean #1 kicked Dean #2 under the table.

'Yeah' he agreed for sensibility's sake.

'Aww. You rarely see brothers get on now a days' she sighed, sounding like she had her own troubles, 'let alone twins. It's good. You boys want anything else?' she asked slipping a smile.

'I do. But I think I might get arrested if I ask for it' Dean #1 said, leering. Their waitress blushed deep red, laughing quietly. She blinked, pulling herself together and Sam had the instant urge to apologise to her.

'I'll get that latte for you' she commented to Sam, and she walked the length of the diner, sashaying to the counter and placing the order.

What she said before, about brothers, she was right. Sam didn't know anyone as close as they were. Even at Stanford, no boys were as tight as he was with Dean. Perhaps it was due to their childhood conditions: that they were forced together. Who knew if they weren't brothers, would they still be friends? The answer would most likely be no.

Dean #2 raised an eyebrow at Dean #1; looking very like he was planning the other man's murder in his head. 'You're unbelievable'

'I know' Dean #1 said, followed by a wink. Dean #2 bristled, returning his attention to Sam.

'Can we get rid of him?' Dean #2 smiled sharply, cocking his head to one side. 'I've got a .45 a shovel, I doubt Sam would miss you' Dean #2 aimed at his ever present twin. This sounded like the usual Dean on a bad day.

Sam sighed pathetically, looking between the two men, fiddling with the menu. That was a film quote, but Sam couldn't let you know what film it originated from.

'You know, this'd be a lot easier if you were one person again. How do you manage to get into these situations?' hoping one or both would answer, just not at the same time. He was out of luck on both.

The waitress returned armed with Sam's latte and he thanked her. Dean #2 smiled gently at the woman, handing her his plate.

'Thanks' she said sweetly.

Sam took a gulp of his latte, reveling in the creamy froth. God, he'd needed that.

'Eugh. That's not coffee that's sugar in a glass' Dean #1 grimaced, making a face.

'Want some?' Sam asked, holding out the glass to his brother and wanting to laugh when he saw the expression.

'No', sounding about four years old.

'Good. Then leave my coffee alone' earning a smirk from Dean #1.

* * *

Sam knew there was zilch he could do about the current situation, given that it was purely up to Dean to sort it out judging by the lore. Having two Deans, at first, slowly drove him round the bend but when he sat in the Impala – Dean #2 and himself shoved to the backseat – Dean #2 softly humming country rock in a pleasant voice – Sam thought about the advantages of having two Deans around. During hunts, having another pair of trained eyes and sharp reflexes could only help, right? Yes, that did also elevate the prospect of Dean being grabbed for bait; however Sam was willing to take that risk. His brother was a good hunter, Dean's duplicated skills would be easier than having Jo hanging around. Well didn't that sound incredibly bitchy? Huh. Still, Sam thought back to when Dean #1's leer cast over Sam as he walked past in his boxers. In bed, Dean (before this whole fiasco) let Sam do what he wanted and - frankly - it irritated him. Dean allowed Sam to take the reins, never being rough, always gentle with caresses etc. A shiver traveled up his spine when Sam thought about both Deans dominating him, pushing him around, what it would feel like for two sets of emerald eyes with pupils blown wide with want. The idea sent him groaning.

'Whatcha thinking about, Sam?' Dean #2 asked Sam glanced to his right at the man.

'Ah not much' he lied.

'Yeah? Didn't sound like not much' Dean #2 said sceptically. Sam came to a conclusion about what to do in a snap decision. Whoever said Sam was troubled in choosing a path, clearly did not know him on a mission.

Sam curled a palm around Dean #2's neck and pulled him forward, kissing him. Dean #2's hands flew to Sam's jacket, holding him in place and kissing him back with tenderness. Dean #2 practically want pliant, Sam licking open his mouth and receiving a soft whimper in return.

The car door opened, indicating that Dean #1 was back and Sam broke away to look at the twin. Dean #1 held a smirk at Dean #2 who blushed fiercely.

'That's nice, ain't it? You two getting cosy back here?' Sam shrugged and Dean #2 scowled. 'Okay. I see who's your favourite'.

Before Sam could do anything, Dean #1 had turned around in the leather seat, switched on the engine on to take them back to the motel room. Sam – refusing petulantly to have this conversation until they were back at the room - slumped against the seat to think over the plan of action. Dean #2's palms rested on the black leather, pink blush tinting his tanned cheeks.

Dean #1 opened the motel room, leading the way and chucking the keys on the side table. Sam following, hearing the click of the door as Dean #2 shut in. Both men paused, viewing the room with bemusement. The last few days had been relatively difficult – sleep wise. Sam involved himself in three arguments about sleeping arrangements. Previously, nor Dean or Sam minded when motels only had one king room vacant. Sam came out of the bathroom to be confronted with a shouting match about who was to be kicked out of the bed onto the camper that night. It was all starting to grate on his nerves. So instead, Sam booked the Caroll County, Days Inn Motel in Iowa with a super king sized bed. This would certainly be interesting.

'Uhm. What's that?' Dean #1 asked, turning to Sam who feigned innocence.

'It's a bed' Sam said quickly, quirking his lip as Dean #1's eyes hooded.

'I can see that kiddo. What I meant _why_ is there one big bed and not a double and a craft?' he asked. Dean #2, stationed at Sam's right, tilted his head in thought, and then slid his gaze to Sam.

_He knows,_ Sam thought, _he's worked it out_. Dean was always quick off the mark when he wanted to be.

'Sleeping arrangements. Instead of you two going off at each other like a bitch fit at Miss World' Sam said, immediately regretting saying that as Dean #1's face contorted to say _dude, seriously?_

Dean #1 licked his lips, dipped his head, before looking back up. 'Yeah, just so we're clear. I'm not waking up with my back pressed against _him_' Dean #2 pursed his lips in the sort of _the feeling's mutual, douchebag_ way.

'I'll be in the middle. Problem?' Sam took out his laptop and sitting on the edge of the bed with it.

Sam decided to ignore the two of them, turning on his laptop.

* * *

The bar come club on the main street near the suburbs, glimmered, and did not look as if it should be placed in the centre of Indiana. Perhaps that was Sam's stereotyping. Huh. Still, drinking Southern Comfort and playing both Deans at pool meant his life was somewhat positive for a change. Dean #1 bent to whisper something in Dean #2's ear before the man took a shot. The man smirked, a look Sam thought was impossible on Dean #2's face due to – emotional reasons. Dean #2 sunk a red, smiling happily.

'Not bad. But I'll show you a real shot' Dean #1 shrugged, prowling around the table and accessing an angle that could pocket a red nicely, leaving Sam to get out. The cue ball skidded across the green material, spinning and only touching the red Dean was trying to hit.

'Son of a –' Dean #1 grumbled.

'Great shot' Sam snarked, Dean #2 chuckled.

Sam saw an angle, biting his lip and leaning down to take it. Twisting the cue, he hesitated, pulling back and watched in satisfaction as the cue ball tapped the yellow ball, and it rolled through the middle of the red ball gate Dean #1 and #2 had formed. He pocketed the red with a grin. Sam eyed the club, picking up his Southern Comfort and taking a sip.

Two girls who sat by the blackened windows were watching the game. The blonde one with a nose ring, green eyes and a dark grin met his eyeline. Sam lowered his eyes, looking back at her under his fringe – it worked every time. She winked, smacking her friend on the arm. The friend had short dark hair and was giving Dean #1 and #2 a look that should be illegal. Sam knew precisely what she was thinking, which was weird really; he saw the fantasy just by the glimmer in her dark eyes_. Twins_. He finished the rest of his Southern Comfort.

'Earth to Sammy' Dean #2 signalled, Sam looking at the man and blinking before turning his attention back to the pool table and realising he had to take a second shot. He did so, failing to get anywhere and huffing. Dean #1 laughed and working out his plan while rubbing the cue between his palms. Dean #2 walked around to stand next to Sam. 'You know, if I didn't know better I would say you were giving the blond over there the eye' Dean #2 said without conviction or annoyance, just curiosity.

'Nope. I'm good' Sam replied, eyes trained on Dean #1 who felt the gaze, raising his eyes and running his tongue along his teeth with a salacious grin. Sam planted a hand on Dean #2's upper arm, feeling the heated skin under the checked shirt. 'You want another drink?' he asked, seeing Dean #2's glass was near enough empty. Dean #2 gave him a soft smile.

'The problem with the world is that everyone is a few drinks behind' Dean #2 sighed, handing the glass over. When Sam sent him a confused look, he said: 'Humphrey Bogart' and flashed a smile. Wow. Dean knew Humphrey Bogart quotes? 'Jack Daniels, double, no ice –'

'It ruins it' Sam finished and Dean #1 coughed, making the pair look at him. He raised an eyebrow.

'Excuse me, you two having your little moment over there, but it's now your turn Sam' Dean #1 placed his palms on the table and leaned forward.

'I'm getting him a drink' Sam nodded to Dean #2, feeling stupid just hovering with two glasses.

'Dude, I'll get the drinks. Just finish this game' Dean #1 said leaving the cue and striding over to Sam. 'JD and Southern Comfort. Got it' and he took the glasses off Sam, wandering past them to the bar.

'Is he alright?' Sam asked, briefly trying to forget he is asking the man who is the _other half _of the man he is asking about.

'He's feeling neglected. But don't worry about him'

'Really, _him?_' Sam asked, thinking that Dean #1 wanted attention – given by Sam – but to the point where Sam wasn't permitted to talk to the other man.

'Yeah'

'Oh'

Was he out of his depth with this? Did he think this would be easier than it was turning out to be?

'Everything okay up there?' Dean #2 asked softly. Sam zoned back in and he smiled, nodding.

'Here you go Sammy' Dean #1 appeared, handing him his refilled drink with a dark eyes, heated eyes. 'And here you go pretty boy'. Witnessing Dean give a drink to himself and say the words _pretty boy_ rendered him speechless. For roughly six seconds. He moved around the pair, putting his untouched drink down and focussing on the pool game again.

'Thanks' Dean #2 said shortly, just a hint of bite.

Sam won the game. Dean #1 and #2 won the war after three more games. Sam decided to stop drinking after three Southern Comforts, a beer and a shot of Jack Daniels, his throat felt heavy.

* * *

Sam flopped backwards onto the bed, nearly missing the super king all together, and laughing breathily. This felt good and soft. He removed his jacket and boots, running a hand through his hair. Dean #1 and #2 got more comfortable around the room, one humming Led Zeppelin, the other swigging from a lonely bottle of Smirnoff.

Dean #2 kneeled on the bed, seating behind Sam and putting his hands on each joint beside Sam's neck. He pressed his thumb pads on the back of Sam's neck, Sam rolling his head back. Dean #2 massaged the tight area of Sam's shoulders. Sam moaned lightly, leaning back into the other man.

'Who knew, Sammy likes massages?' Dean #1 crooned from the chair, tipping the Smirnoff in a salute in Sam's direction.

'Shut up. You want one?' Sam retorted, earning himself a look of disgust and a scowl which just made Sam want to kiss him.

'No. But you feel free. Does you service come with anything else?' Dean #1 asked his question paired with raised eyebrows.

'I'm just making sure Sam is relaxed' Dean #2 said, his breath hitting the back of Sam's neck like a promise. Sam's eyes drifted close and in snapping them open, he saw the predatory leer cast by Dean #1. That knocked the air out of his lungs. Yes, he had seen that look before; Dean's eyes went hard, green being eclipsed by black pupils. He swallowed, lust slamming into him. He'd thought about the two of them, with him, but never did Sam believe it could take off.

Dean #1 thunked the bottle on the dresser, licking a quick swipe across his top lip and pushing himself out of the seat. Sam twisted to see behind him, where Dean #2's hands had flattened along his shoulder blades. Dean #1 had taken the steps it took to get to the bed, stepping into Sam's space – the V of Sam's legs – so Sam had to lift his head to see him properly. He was trapped in the best way imaginable. Dean #1 pushed a hand through Sam's hair, gripping the base of Sam's neck and kissing him hard on the mouth. Dean #1 pulled away slightly, lingering, the tension building, before biting down on Sam's lips. Allowing entrance with moan, Dean #1 chuckled that deep chuckle which went to Sam's already hard on.

'So, how we playing this Sammy?' Dean #1 asked.

Sam froze with a gulp, letting his bangs cover his eyes, suddenly immersing himself in a grave sense of shyness. It was a now or never moment. The idea had been dormant since the episode with the shifter and now it was a reality.

'Come on, college boy, open that pretty mouth and say what you want' Dean #1 said, fingers caressing Sam's jaw, as if that wasn't distracting enough.

'Go on Sam. Ball's in your court. It's entirely up to you' Dean #2 helped. Sam partly wished he hadn't said that. He wanted them both sure, but taking it, without repercussions or knowing if this really was alright?

'Both of you okay with this?' he asked, feeling Dean #2 press against him and Dean #1's eyes match the heat. Underneath Sam saw sincerity, he saw _Dean _– the real one_. _Dean seeing it was a kink and letting him indulge. Sam licked his lips and said, in a voice he knew melted Dean, 'I want you both. Together'.

'Do you now?'

'Yes'

'What do you want _us _to do, then?' Dean #2 asked softly, placing warm kisses just below Sam's ear.

'I don't care. I'm in your hands. Do whatever you want' Sam admitted, loving the hitch of breath by Dean #2.

Dean #1 raked his eyes down Sam's body, then looking over his shoulder to Dean #2. Sam felt worried as to how deep the problems he could quite get himself into here, then another surge of arousal when Dean #1 bit his lip. Dean really was pretty; he had a look that would probably cause straight men to imagine him on his knees. Sam remembered the time in New Hampshire where the Detective slid his hand up Dean's thigh and Sam interrupted him by coming into the office, coughing loudly and telling the guy Dean wasn't available. The Detective calmly asked if Dean _and Sam_ were open to anything. This Detective was married and with two children. Funny thing about the Kinsey scale, isn't it? Men say they're straight until Dean Winchester comes along, sits on their desk and purrs in their ear.

Dean #1 reached forward and unbuttoned Sam's shirt, pushing it off his shoulders and discarding it. 'Look at you. So gorgeous, isn't he?' Dean #1 commented, not really talking to Sam at all.

'Hmmm' Dean #2 agreed. 'God, Sammy do you have any idea what you've been doing to me these past years?' Sam curled, catching Dean #2's lips, a soft pressure compared to the harsh kiss earlier.

Sam moaned in response, hands in fists in the bed sheets as Dean #1 licked at the anti-possession tattoo. Sam's hips bucked to the sensation, watching as Dean #1 trailed hot kisses, licks and bites down Sam's torso. Dean #2 gripped Sam's wrist, holding his hand and lowering his head to slip the first two digits of Sam's right hand into his mouth. Dean #2's eyes fluttered to a close, Sam's head swimming a little when Dean's cheeks hollowed out and the tip of his tongue ran along the crease between Sam's two fingers.

_Fuck._

He heard the snapping, clicking and sliding of his belt before he looked down to see Dean #1 on his knees, Sam's jeans being undone and his briefs pulled down. The cold air – in comparison to the confines of his jeans – had Sam's dick curling upwards with need. Dean #1 blew lightly on the tip, Sam snarling.

'Dammit' he cursed, his fingers leaving Dean #2's mouth with a slick pop. Dean #1 licked a stripe along Sam's vein at his wrist. 'You have a fixation, don't you? You're actually a sensualist' Sam said in between his ragged breathing.

'If that's what you call it' Dean murmured into Sam's neck, nuzzling.

'Up' Dean #1 commanded, Sam's sex filled brain took a moment to realise why, and he lifted his hips. Dean #1 stripped him of his jeans and briefs, raking his nails against Sam's thighs.

'Tease' Sam blurted out, shaking his fringe away from his eyes. Dean #2 laughed lowly, friendly in his ear.

'Really Sam? Isn't that what you asked for?' he asked. Sam viewed Dean #2 who was sat on his haunches on the bed, his hand slowly working his dick from under the red boxers he had on, Sam marvelling at the pink flush creeping onto Dean #2's cheeks and jaw. Sam whimpered.

Sam saw it all happen in morbid fascination as Dean #1 engulfed Sam's dick to the base without hesitation or mercy.

'F-uck' he broke.

Dean #1 didn't appear to have a gag reflex at all, the tip of Sam's dick hitting the back of his throat, the wet heat only adding to the burning need.

_Jesus. _

As much as Sam would like Dean #1 to continue the onslaught, he didn't want to come from a blowjob like he was fifteen. Dean #2 noticed Sam's tensing as said –

'Dean, stop, slow down' and the blond ceased his movements, ending with a flick of his tongue on the underside of Sam's dick. Because of that Sam groaned.

Then the bastard pulled off, grinning like the fucking Cheshire cat. Sam had seen that smile on the shifter…

'Can't take the heat Sammy?' he tutted, taunting, before dipping to bit at Sam's hip - ownership, pure and simple.

'I can' why he bothered replying he didn't know, his brain did that some times.

'Dean' like before, hearing _that voice _say _that name_ screwed with logic, but reminded Sam that this was happening. He wasn't going to wake up in sticky briefs and shame. 'Come down here' Dean #1 said. May be inclined to believe it was out of concern that Dean #2 as being left out, but Sam knew the look in Dean #1's eyes too well.

At some point it occurred to him he was the one with no clothing on apart from his socks. His two partners stood basically dressed, Dean #2 lacking his jeans.

Having Dean #2 go down on him was an entirely different experience. He was nowhere near as confident but used Sam's pleasure button as a centre. Instead, when Sam reach out to lace his fingers through Dean #1's hair, the man looked up. Big, forest green eyes all sensitive and loving.

His missed Dean. The one and only. Goddamn this was amazing but he couldn't have them forever.

He startled, feeling Dean #1 at his side, pulling Sam's hair back, making the younger Winchester gasp. There was the roughness. Sam felt his eyes dilate, the pulsing beneath his skin.

'Oh that's pretty' Dean #1 commented, Sam looking up at him. 'Doe eyes, full of innocence. You're a wet dream, kiddo' and Sam whined – freaking _whined._

He had weakness – well he had many but – Dean's names for him, while ranging from _baby_ to _Sammy _always got Dean what he wanted. Every time. Like a switch.

_Kiddo._

'Open up' and _man _did that sound bad for the contexts Dean's said that to him. Especially when they were kids. Sam obliged happily, letting his eyes drift shut, receiving kitten licks by Dean #2, the world moved in syrup time. Sam had been told once – not by Dean – that he sucked dick like an angel, which is blasphemous to say the least, but considering it was said by a man roughly John's age (younger he was positive) it made him wince. Wanting to see what would come of it if he didn't do what he was told Sam grazed his teeth along the shaft, feeling smug when Dean #1 pulled at his hair, growling. 'No way' and Sam, somehow, grinned with puppy eyes. 'Awww come stop that' now that sounded more like the usual Dean. 'Hey, pretty boy' now _that_ wasn't aimed at him, but at the poet reader on the floor. Dean #1 shifted forward on the bed with an amount of balance, motioned with his hands for Dean #2 to get up and come forward. 'Don't move' Dean #1 ordered him and Sam nodded, not trusting his mouth to speak for him at the present.

Dean #1 shucked off his jeans, the belt on them thumping on the carpet. He still wore a t-shirt and shirt rolled up at the sleeves. Sam wondered whether, in any other scenario, if he filmed this and sold it. He'd probably make a lot of cash. There's too many people with too many kinks out there, the obvious being sisters/brothers or in this case male twins. Maliciously he liked that this was completely for him and no one else. Dean #2 helpfully dropped Dean #1's shirt on the floor. Blocking Dean #2's hands, Dean #1 pulled the other man to him and slid the grey top over Dean #2's head. Now Dean #2 stood in red boxers and the amulet. Dean #1 got out of the Black Sabbath t-shirt, slipped his hands on Dean #2's waist, holding him.

'Oh god' Sam fisted and un fisted the sheets, itching to intervene and not just watch. Touch depraved, hips rolling for friction. The two men were stood in front of Sam and they _kissed._ Each other. Dean #2 emitting a small sound at the back of his throat. The whole display was narcissistic but Sam could care. It was hot. They broke apart, turning their heads to Sam in a synchronicity normally between Sam and Dean. 'Please'.

'What?' Dean #1 asked.

Sam's hands were sloppy when they find their places on Dean #1 and #2's bodies, pulling _one of _his big brothers closer to him and then not having either close enough. Sam's definitely the tallest in the room but he lacked a power which made his knees buckle – to which he was thankful he was on the bed. Dean #1 seemed a little annoyed at that fact that if they were alone Sam would be smirking and probably whispering some dirty little taunt about it, but as it is now, Dean #2's got his hands on Sam as well, as though the two older men are trying to rip Sam apart and share him between them, dividing up the pieces.

Sam's dick was still throbbing relentlessly, looking at Dean #1's ravenous smile and unable to erase the image of both Deans lips stretched around him. Instead of lulling in the haze of that image, Sam was pushed back to a lying position, expecting maybe the sudden weight one Dean (#1) barrelling into him or Dean #2 sliding onto the bed, smooth and silky and ready to prowl into Sam's arms and rock his world. And that was the moment he'd forgotten he was actually sharing a room with two fairly aggressive men (one needing more of a push and shove to get him to it though) who share the smile of a fucking demon (the other which would scare any other person). Sam crawled backwards up the bed until he hit the headboard, hands resting in the plush cushions. Dean #2's pupils were blown so wide that, in the low light, he looked like a demon, and his cheeks are flushed and _fuck_, Sam thought, biting his lower lip, _he looked beautiful._

'I need the two of you. Can I have you both?' Sam asked. They were too far away, he needed them up here, beside him. Both men took the initiative, crowding Sam on either side. Dean #2 kissed Sam languidly, drawing out the dark pleasure that was hidden behind this entire idea. Sam mewled into his mouth, wanting so much more. Sam involuntarily spread his legs moving forward and Dean #1 laughed in in ear a dirty sound.

'You already are near begging point, aren't you?' Dean #1 asked, brushing across Sam's lips with the knuckles of his hand. Cupping Sam's jaw, his nails sinking into Sam's cheeks, Dean #1 ducked to bite at Sam's nipple, making the younger Winchester arch. This was Dean's confident side, where he knew precisely what he did to people. Dean #1 straddled Sam's thighs. Desire flashed through his body again, half-stemmed out of the knowledge that Dean #1 actually felt threatened by Dean #2, needing to be the one being in charge. Not exclusively enjoying Sam deviating to Dean #2. Dean #1 lowered himself so his face was millimetres away from Sam's, so close that Sam could see his panting fluttering the man's eyelashes. Sam gulped, reaching blindly for Dean #2, somehow managing to jack the man off without breaking eye contact.

'Roll over' Dean #1 said simply, sitting up and giving Sam space so his legs weren't locking Sam in. Sam nodded, the heat between the three bodies barely bearable.

Sam rolled onto his stomach, his head falling onto the pillows before his assembled his arms to lean on. Dean #2 had disappeared and Sam heard movement and rustling and then the sound of a draw shut.

'We're going to make you beg' Dean #1 whispered. Sweet kisses filled with a sinful promise were left down Sam's back. He curved, making a disgruntled noise when it stopped at the base of his spine. Dean #2 moved – rather cat like – to sit on the pillows in front of Sam. Only inches away from him.

'What I want you to do Sam is use that mouth and suck him off, while I open you up' Dean #1's voice was a little muffled, but Sam registered everything through his lust induced daze. He felt his cheeks being spread and warmth of a mouth and Dean #1 was licking him open. Preparing him, teasing him. Sam buried his face in Dean #2's lap, earning a heavenly moan from the man, who consequently gripped Sam's hair for support. Dean #1 licked lower, Sam thrusting backwards, feeling the spark of a wave of arousal but not getting quite enough the dampen it. He moaned around Dean #2's dick, the weight and size of the member he knew all too well. Eyes shutting, Sam's auditory system and touch were the only things driving him. The slick sound of Sam's lips around Dean #2's hard on, the pull of Sam's hair, the curl of Dean #1's tongue suddenly. Dean #1 lapped, the searing touch just below his balls. It soon turned wet, clumsy and Sam was aware his rhythmic pattern in his sucks was faulting. He pulled off Dean #2 clenching his teeth together, trying to get purchase on the man's hips or lower legs. Sam was now writhing underneath the assault, feeling the undeniable pressure and white heated build up. The desperate sounds he refused to make began dribbling out, getting louder each time. Dean #2's eyes held a soft but satisfied smile. Dean #1 halted, rubbing the backs of Sam's thighs with gun handling hands. Sam tossed his head back, muscles flushed and skin sweaty and he fucking _wanted and needed _but can't really work out which the most. 'Is he being good?' the voice is a little broken and for that Sam's glad. Dean #2 nods, licking his lips, the lower lip now a stained cherry red.

Sam had given up all of his control - he wasn't running this. He doubts he was from the start but _oh god_ he loves it. He cried out, Dean #1's long, tapering finger, lubed up with cold strawberry flavoured lube, the fingers that are delicate almost effeminate, beached him.

'Mother of- of - nyahhh–oh god' he's making no sense now and he doesn't care. His body seized up for a split second and he bent almost in half, brought back to the bed by Dean #2's teeth at his throat and a soothing palm along his back. His face was aflame with colour. Dean #2 raked a hand through Sam's hair, sitting back and enjoying the view of it all. Dean #1's finger twists sending Sam into a loud moaning spasm. A second digit spreads him wider, and Sam stopped speaking words. Dean #1 removed his fingers and the lack of intrusion rips a whine out of Sam.

'Sit up baby' Sam immediately did as instructed, Dean #1 holding his hips.

It took Dean #2's adjustment to lying under Sam for Sam's brain to catch up with the surroundings. His eyes widened, Dean #2's warm palms bringing Sam closer once more.

'You wanted us both, Sammy?' he said and Sam took the hint, aligning himself before lowering his body on to Dean #2, moaning litanies all the way down. It was almost as if Sam's body could not remember Dean's dick – which he had no plan of thinking about. He rocked, panting little gasps. Dean #2's had shut and he a flash of white teeth was all Sam got as the man's head tipped further into the pillows. 'Wow'.

'Ready for me' Dean #1 growled in his ear in all Sam could do was give a high keen in reply. 'How bad do you want it?'.

'So bad, please,' Sam replied, dignity be _damned_, and down below them Dean #2 moaned at his Sam's wanton begging.

The second intrusion was as brutal and as hot as the first, Dean #1 knowing the pressure of this. Plastering himself along Sam's back, nipping at his ear, allowing Sam to shift.

When they start to move, Sam's trembling, his skin slicked with the sweat of being restrained and teased for so long. It's intimate but very strange. Hands flail to places, not holding on, Sam's hips forced to do a roll, his head falling onto Dean #1's shoulder. He's breathing too hard so his chest feels as tight as his ass, the burn and slap of his dick against his abs and his heavy tongue stuck to the upper side of his mouth. There's a savage need, the thrusting building, Dean #2 pulling Sam down on his dick. The man below him managed to get up, licking at Sam's mouth. The angle creating a different feeling and Sam's orgasm bubbled over. He came with a snap of his hips, the others still needing to reach a climax. Dean #1's hand pumped Sam's dick, now slick with semen. A second after his own instant high, Dean #2 groaned, filling Sam with hot seed and moaning. Dean #1 crashed his hips in a deep thrust, Dean #2 whimpering with Sam. The pleasure overload button pressed too many times. Dean #1's teeth sank in the joint of flesh, riding out his own orgasm with gentler movements.

Sam swallowed, and smiled down at Dean #2 whose eyes crinkled in afterglow, tanned skin and hunter sturdy body sticky in sweat and Sam's come. Disentangling themselves and cleaning up, proved harder than they thought but they ended up forming a position where, like Sam proposition earlier, Sam was in the middle. One of them kicked the strawberry lube bottle to the floor. Sam's muscles relaxed, the endorphins making him sleepy.

Waking up the next day Sam lolled his head to the side, finding only one Dean Winchester in the enormous bed. Arm slung over his eyes, hand entwined in Sam's.

He had his moments, and even though Sam got one of his deepest fantasies to come true, he could say with all his heart that with all the perfection and imperfection that made him, one Dean Winchester was perfectly fine for Sam.

* * *

_Review if you like it and let me know how it improve or change it to make it better._


End file.
